Toddler Ninjas
by Desake no Sabaku
Summary: When Tsunade just needs a break and wants to play match maker see what extent she will go to to do just that. Follow as she turns 13 of her  shinobi back into toddlers. Shika X Temari:Kankuro X Oc
1. Chapter 1

My same oc is in this story FROM THE FIRST ONE. She will be in all of them.

Ninja toddlers Chapter 1: The change

One sunny day in Konoha something mysterious happened…..

"Hello EVERY BODY". Tsunade said to all 13 ninja sitting in front of her in the large clearing.

"Um... granny Tsunade what did you call us here for."Naruto asked.

"Yeah is it another mission?" Kiba put in.

"Yeah what is the reason for interrupting our youthful schedules? " Lee input.

"Yeah what he said. Me and Neji were in the middle of training". Said a very pissed Weapons mistress.

"Hn ,"Was Neji's agreement.

ENOUGH, I CALLED YOU ALL HERE FOR A VERY GOOD REASON" Tsunade screamed. Now if you all mind standing in the middle of this circle here please. Now Deja put some of your "special "chakra in me.

Ok" She responded. Her hair turning an electric blue color and so did her eyes as large amounts of blue chakra poured from her to Tsunade from her place in the middle of the circle.

Then a blue orb surrounded them a flash came and then it was over

"Ok then" Tsunade thought to herself, "I think my job here is done."

And as she walked away she saw two shinobi coming from the other direction.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""''

"Ugh this is so troublesome walking all the way here instead the hokage office. I mean really why?" Shikamaru complained

"Well maybe because she wanted to but any way we….."Temari stopped

We what? He asked

"Look over there" she pointed

"What all I see is a whole bunch of toddlers playing with ninja tools-"He was cut off by what just registered in his mind.

They both stared

"Hey guys what's" up Kankuro yelled coming into the picture.

Shikamaru just pointed.

What…..Kankuro trailed off staring. 

**After 5 minutes of staring.**

OUCH, SNIFF SNIFF WAHHHHHHHHHH

Oops, sorry lee dat wuz an accidwent" A frantic Tenten said to a blubbering Lee.

No hearing lee cry snapped all 3 of the other staring ninjas out of their trans to see a crying lee with a cut on his hand , a pleading Tenten and a glaring 4 year old Hyūga.

Then they ran over to the group of toddlers. When they arrived to the group they couldn't believe their eyes. There sat in front of them their group of friends in toddler form.

Then Kankuro turned to see Deja tugging on his shirt.

"Yes"

Why are you wearing makeup, awnt you a duwed" Deja said in a three year old sounding voice

IT'S NOT MAKEUP IT'S WAR PAINT!

Now Kankuro's outburst caused all people to turn towards him. Seeing a watery eyed Deja and an angry Kankuro.

Kankuro saw her eyes and started to say" wait I didn't mean to yell it just bothers me to hear people call this make up.

SNIFF SNIFF WAHHHHHHHHHH, she burst. Causing an angry Gaara stand up walk over then take his sand and hit Kankuro in the stomach.

You made her cry, you big meanie... He yelled getting in a protective stance between Deja and Kankuro

Any way Temari interrupted after fixing up lee we need to see the hokage.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Next The confrontation 

BYE ;)

dESAKE


	2. Toddler Ninjas chapter: 2 All Accounted

**Toddler Ninjas chapter: 2 All Accounted For**

So the new character is Desake. (Desake Pronounced like d-saw-key also the third hokage is her adopted dad since she was 5 months old. Also Irukuma is the 5-tailed dolphin horse sealed with/in her. So in my stories Gaara still is a _Jinchūriki_ Also Iru is Irukuma's nickname that Desake Gave to her. (Also Irukuma is pronounced: Irukuma= Er-roo-ca-Ma/ Iru is pronounced -E-roo: that's Desake's nick name for Irukuma (Also see the one he couldn't forget for more info)

Also you might think there is spelling errors but that's how the little kids talk.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Get away from her!" Gaara said in a menacing tone standing in between Desake and Kankuro

"Heh, it looks like someone has crush on a certain blue and black haired Kunochi." Kankuro teased.

Now normally Desake short hair that almost reached her shoulders. It was black with blue streaks in it. Now the reason for the blue in her hair was the fact that Iru constantly leaks chakra. That is also why her eyes were an electric blue and black, If Iru isn't leaking chakra her hair and eyes would be completely black and if performing a jutsu or releasing large amounts of chakra her hair and eyes would turn completely electric blue. She had almond colored skin. She was about 3 inches shorter than Gaara. And to finish it all off she wore a pair of rectangle clear-blue framed glasses.

"Ok everyone, we have to know how much damage has been done let's see…by the looks of it all of them have been turned into toddlers." Temari said to Kankuro and Shikamaru

"Nah duh", Kankuro remarked.

"Anyway"…she continued after hitting Kankuro over the head with her fan. "From the looks of things it seems all of them have been put 13 years back from their original age".

"So that means Neji, Tenten, Sai and Lee are 4 years old since they were 17. Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Choji, Ino, Hinata, and Kiba are 3 since they were 16. So that leaves Desake and Gaara 2 since they were 15 right"? Kankuro concluded

"Yea", yawned Shikamaru.

"But Gaara's birthday is on January 19 so that's in about a week so he'll be 3 then. BUT Desake's isn't till February 13 so she'll be 2 for a while". Temari added.

"So what now?" Asked Shikamaru

"Well it looks like we should see Tsunade to see what she thinks we should do. Plus we should get them some clothes though, I mean they're practically swimming in theirs." Kankuro pointed out. "How are we supposed to get them around the town without them wandering off though?" Kankuro Thought out loud.

"I think I may have an idea". Temari stated a devious smile tugging on her lips.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

People would stop to stare at the sight they saw. The sight was Temari pulling two, two year olds on a leash, Kankuro pulling seven 3 year olds on leashes and Shikamaru being pulled by three 4 year olds on a leash.

"Now here we are guys", Temari announced. "Now whoever leash you have that is who your responsible for getting clothes for, so let's go".

"But that's not fair you guys only have two and three leashes, I have seven. You expect me to be responsible for them all?" l Kankuro exclaimed.

"Yep", responded Shikamaru.

"Com on lets gow", yelled Sakura pulling Kankuro and the rest of them into the store.

With Temari.

"So what do you guys want?" Temari asked

"Oh, I know lets go over here!" Desake said running to the boys section". She picked out an electric blue shirt with a bolt of bright green lightning going through the Konoha symbol in white. Then she picked up a pair of white cargo shorts.

"You do know that is boys clothes right"? Temari asked her.

"Sow watt dose that matta?" she responded.

'Well she did always have a knack for wearing guys clothes since we were younger,' Temari though to herself.

"What about you?" she turned to Gaara just to see he had black cargos with a red shirt with a sand castle on it.

"Well that was easy."

###############################33

With Kankuro

"Ok brats get what you want and come back here". Kankuro commanded

5 minutes later

"Ok let's see what you guys have," Kankuro said while studying what they had in their hands.

Shino had black long pants with a long sleeved hooded sweat shirt that had flies on it with black sunglasses that had a greenish tint. Naruto had dark blue shorts with an orange shirt that had a picture of dancing ramen on it. Sakura had a light pink pair of shorts with a dark pink shirt with Sakura blossoms on it. Choji had black pants and a red shirt with a bag of barbeque chips on it. Ino had the same thing as Sakura except in purple and had different flowers. Hinata had blue Capri's with a lavender long sleeve shirt with a waterfall on it. And Kiba had black shorts with a gray shirt that had a white puppy on it.

"Well let's get you guys dressed", said Kankuro

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

With Shikamaru

"Yawn" Ok get what ya want he said and looked down to see that they already had their clothes "what! When did you…."

"You fell a sweep", Said Tenten who had a red shirt with a panda holding a kunai and black pants in her hands staring at him.

"I did?" Shikamaru asked

"Hn". Came the bored answer of Neji who had black pants and a white shirt that said" jus chill" with a pair of ice cubes with sunglasses sitting in front of a fan.

"Come on Neji where your youth is", said lee who had a pair of green overalls that said youth in orange with a sunset in the background (no surprise there) with an orange short sleeve under shirt.

"Down the drain with the rest of my happiness" .Grumbled Neji. (That's what I say when someone ask me something like that and their getting on my nerves)

"Sure that's where it went", Sai who had black pants with a white shirt with black trimmings and a picture of paint brushes and a cup of spilled ink in his hands, smirked.

"You" Neji spat out with venom as he was about to jump Sai when he is interrupted by a sighing Shikamaru.

"Let's head to the front after you guys get dressed."

In front

"OK NOW THAT EVERYONES DRESSED LETS SEE THE HOKAGE", Temari blasted at the now fully dressed toddlers and ninjas in front of her.

She was happy now that the fight of who would pay ended with Shikamaru and Kankuro splitting the cost.

"Yea, yeah," the two very pissed guys responded starting to walk toddlers following.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Next chapter confrontation and a few twists.

Thanks 4 reading plz review.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Confrontation

Desake and Desake are same person even though Desake is her real first name she uses Desake as her first though also don't own Naruto.

**In Tsunade's office **

"Hello, I have called you all here for a very important meeting"…Said a very drunk Tsunade

"And what would that be", interrogated an annoyed Inoichi

"Well you all will be going on a two month mission "she slurred

"Why us though?" Questioned Shikaku Nara

"Because she wants us", Ranted Yoshino Nara, Shikaku Nara's wife, "but Hokage-Sama why me?"

"I picked Yoshino Nara, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chōza Akimichi, and his wife, along with Hiashi Hyūga, Tsume Inuzuka, and Shibi Aburame to go on a month long mission to Yukigakure or what it is more likely known as the village hidden in the snow. "

"Isn't that where Desake is from? "Hiashi inquired

"Why yes that is where Desake is from," she confirms.

"So when do we leave, and where are we suppose to go once there? " Asked Tsume in her gruff voice.

"You will all leave as soon as I dismiss you and will meet a tour guide at the gates of Yukigakure and they will show you to the hotel and tell you all the details…and also transport right home and don't let anyone see you especially the teens….Dismissed!"

"POOF" was the immediate sound the ninjas from outside heard coming from Tsunade's office as the appeared outside it.

"TSUNADAE WE HAVE A SLIGHT PROMBLEM"! Temari yelled presenting the toddlers to her.

"Ugh yea you do… you need to change their diapers they smell horrible!"

"What you want us to change them" She gestured to herself Shikamaru and a now gone Kankuro

"Yes" Tsunade stated bluntly

"Can't you get their parents to?"

"Actually all of them just left the village on a very important mission and won't be back for at least a month."

"You're kidding right? "

"Nope they're all gone".

"Great so…. do you know what happened to them and if it can be fixed?"

"No..."

"Where we suppose to keep them then"

"Didn't Desake ever show you guys the third level of the house?"

"No we never got to it"

"Alright then let's go" Tsunade suddenly started doing the Boar, Dog, Tiger seals then they were at the house. Tsunade went up the stairs she then came to the wall next to the party room.

"UUUMM you do know this is a blank wall?" Shikamaru piped up surprising Tsunade and Temari forgetting he was with them.

"We're ninja remember? Things aren't what they always seem" "Release" suddenly a stair case suddenly appeared. "See what I mean."

"Wow" both stated dully.

When they got to the top they were surprised at what they saw. There was a huge room with fifteen beds they had wooden railings on then as if it was a top bunk of a bed so the kids couldn't get out on their own.

"Why does she have so many beds up here for babies?" Inquired Temari

"O, she just wants lots of kids so she decided to prepare ", she said mock in her voice.

"Well I guess her and Gaara will be really busy."Shikamaru mumbled

"What?" Temari choked.

"Nothing"

"So yeah good luck and you really should potty train them," and so with that Tsunade was gone.

"Well I guess we should change them then." Temari concluded a sour look on her face.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Alright then had major writers block. Ask me any questions you want and ill answer them…. Also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapters…. plz review


	4. Chapter 4: The Difficulties of Kids

Arguments

WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING!" charged Temari as she ran and tackled Kankuro to the ground almost choking him until she suddenly froze. "What the-"

She was interrupted by Shikamaru starting to talk while also moving backwards, Temari caught in his shadow control technique copying. "Sorry about that", he apologized to Chihiro, "I'm Shikamaru and this is Temari Kankuro's older sister."

"Hi, nice to meet you both…sorry for intruding on your home but Kankuro insisted I come stay with you guys" Responded Chihiro

"Oh he did, did he "seethed Temari as she sent one of her fiery glares at her brother. "Well apparently he forgot that we are taking care of 13 of our best friends who just happened to be turned into toddlers."

"No HE didn't" Kankuro augured back emphasizing the he glaring back at his sister until he saw her reach for her fan. "I bought Chihiro over so she could have a place to stay and help out with caring for the toddlers."

"What do you mean a place to stay?" didn't you say she was here on some business…shouldn't they have paid for her to be able to stay at a hotel or some type of inn." Shikamaru inquired getting suspicious… he was almost sure he had seen her somewhere before…he just couldn't figure out where.

"Yea they should of but on the way here I had received a message from a messenger hawk. The note they sent said they ran into some finical difficulties and said I would have to find some where to stay since they couldn't afford to put me in a hotel or inn of some sort. And so I had gone to the bar after arriving here to vent out of my frustrations of not having somewhere to go." Chihiro explained

"Ummmm I see now, no wander you took Kankuro's offer to let you stay here". Concluded Shikamaru

"Yea so I see that instead of being a whore with some other guy just to get into their home you decided to come here and be Kankuro's little slut huh? And fallow him around like a lost puppy. Figures with how your dressed…if I was to see you on a corner I would think you were sum cheap type of a prostitute tying to get laid". Snarled Temari looking Chihiro seeing the overly short blue dress she wore and sparkly blue stilettos.

"TEMARI!" Shikamaru screeched uncharacteristically at Temari "you shouldn't be so rude to a guest; I understand you being troublesome believe me….but that was uncalled for!"

Temari looked at Shikamaru with a surprised look then just looked to the ground.

"Yea Temari you have no business talking to her like that-"Kankuro started to rant but shut up as soon as he saw the look Temari shot her.

"Hmmmm, troublesome. Sorry Chihiro for Temari's rudeness, she will be dealt with later." He said sending a look that frightened her so much she had back away from him just to feel safe. "You can stay for now but we will discuss this some more in the morning." "You can stay in the guest room for now Kankuro will show you to the guest room….I have a little problem to fix" He finished glancing back at the downcast looking Temari leaning on the opposite wall.

"Uh, _Gomen nasai for any problems I have caused you guys." She glanced over at Temari_

Shikamaru followed and saw the line of Chihiro's sight lead to Temari. "HUH look, don't worry about her I'll make everything better. So go get some rest."

"A-_Arigatou" Chihiro stammered while bowing to thank Shikamaru. Then hurriedly catching up to Kankuro who was heading up the steps, on her way though she passed by Temari, their eyes meet. And suddenly both of them went into a state of shock. Temari jumped off the wall and Chihiro hurried quickly to Kankuro._

_**Temari's PoV**_

I knew there was something oddly familiar about her, but when our eyes met. I knew it was her! I never really got along that great with her….but IS why she-

Temari! I heard Shikamaru call me "what got into you. How come you snapped on her like that?"

"I can't stand her"

"What do you mean you can't stand her?!She makes Kankuro happy, and you just me her."

"No"

"No?"

"NO!"

"What do you mean by no?" "What's wrong?"

"I hate her. I don't want her anywhere near Kankuro!"

"What are you talking about?"

"This isn't my first time meeting her and she isn't Chihiro." Her name is Princess Lyn Kobayashi she has a Genjutsu cast on her so no one can tell who she really is.''

"Kobayashi? You don't mean….."

"Yes Lyn Kobayashi, Princess of the small forest village in the Land of Woods" I got to meet her when I was bringing her father a message." Kankuro had gone with me." He had met her and so he had slowly fell in love with her." But when the time had came for them to go steady after we would leave and go back every once in a while the truth came out." We had found out she was already engaged." It broke Kankuro's heart."After we got back to the sand village and saw how broken up Kankuro was he decided to remove us from going back there," "She broke my little brothers heart." She did something to him that he'll never forget." And so as long as he remembers I will hate her."

"I see…So that's why she looked so familiar to me." "I've seen pictures of her in mission reports of people who have gone to where she lives." But why is she here in that disguise?"

"I don't know…but I doubt she's supposed to be…plus why is she trying to get near Kankuro." I clenched my fist and squinted my eyes shut at the thought of her hurting him again.

"It's going to be okay we will make sure nothing happens to him." He reassured me grabbing my shoulders. I was about to protest but then he surprised me. He grasped me into a hug. And I couldn't believe what I did next but I surprised myself. I started to cry.

**End Temari POV**

"Um, guys there's a little problem" Kankuro said walking down the steps, but stopped when seeing his sister crying into Shikamaru's chest.

"What is it?" Asked Shikamaru

"Well Gaara and Desake cast the jutsu on their rooms before they left earlier today and so no one can get in their rooms. So there's only three rooms."

"It's ok Kankuro, just go to sleep we'll figure it out later" she said sitting on the couch curling up.

"Ok" He said confused going back up the steps.

"He seems so happy right now. That is how he was right after he met her the first time. Too bad he doesn't know who he's dealing with. Temari said while unconsciously leaning into Shikamaru who just sat next to her.

"I think for now we shouldn't tell him or anyone else."

"Ok" Temari yawned closing her eyes

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm ok."

"Temari I know something's wrong"

"_Nemui that's it "_

"_Well then I guess I should take you up stairs then" Shikamaru concluded lifting Temari bridal style after her dosing off a little bit._

_Once they got up the steps Shikamaru gently shifted Temari in his arms so he could open the door to her room. Once in he pulled back the covers and placed her in the bed. When he looked down at her gently breathing he sighed a sigh of relief. He was so happy both of them were already in their night clothes =, because he knew it would've been troublesome trying to change a half sleep Temari. He then proceeded to walk out the room until her heard a soft whimper._

"_Hmm?"He asked_

"_Onegai shimasu"_

"_Onegai shimasu?_

"_Onegai shimasu stay with me tonight."_

"_Fine I will...but only because you asked so nicely" he replied walking over to the bed moving the covers back gently getting into the bed."_

"_Arigatou,_ O sewa ni narimashita"

"_Dō itashimashite"_

"_O yasumi nasai Shikamaru" Temari yawned snuggling up to his chest._

"_O yasumi nasai Temari" Shikamaru replied back "_Ai shiteru" He said the last part even though he knew she didn't hear him.

Ok look sorry for not updating! But next time-A day with Kanky-kun And Chi-Chan

Dictionary time (for those who don't know what the Japanese words mean "

_Gomen nasai- _**I am (really) sorry**

_Arigatou-_** Thank you**

_Nemui-_** I feel sleepy**

_Onegai shimasu-_** Please**

O sewa Ni narimashita-** Thanks for everything**

_Dō itashimashite-_** You're welcome**

_Yasumi nasai-__**Good night**_

Ai shiteru- **I love you**


	5. Chapter 5: KankyKuns Girlfriend

Chapter 5 Kanky-Kuns Girlfriend

Ok ok I'm SOOOO sorry for not getting back to this story that quickly even though I said I would. So anyway I would like to announce the winner of the Kankuro's girlfriend contest. And it is drum roll…bum bum bum bum smonkey. With her character Chihiro which I totally like because of the secret of how they met in which you will find out later in this chapter. So congrads to smonkey and here's your cookie presented by Gaara (::) So here we go.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Kankuro's POV

Walking up the path way to the house I hear the whisking of the wind in my ears. As I make my way up to the door I hear the soft sound of snoring. When I open it I am greeted by a much surprising site.

There on the couch laid my older sister Temari snuggled into the chest of an exhausted Shikamaru, Both snoring and Shikamaru having his arms firmly wrapped around Temari's waist. As I saw this I thought this would be a great photo opportunity. So I tiptoed up the steps to my room and snatched my black and purple digital camera off my dresser and headed down the steps.

So when I got downstairs I took the picture as fast as possible. But I must forgot to take the flash off because when I did and the light went off the two of them started to wake up so I slipped the camera in my pocket and tried to get away but…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*******************************(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Normal pov

Startled by a blinding flash Temari and Shikamaru shot awake clinging to one another as if life depended on it…or so until they saw Kankuro. All that fear turned right into fierce anger.

"Y-Y-You, how could bail on us just show up out of nowhere and wake us up! " Temari screeched forgetting about the sleeping children 2 floors above them.

"Now calm down Temari" Shika yawned "you don't want to wake up the kids so jut calm down." "And you Kankuro where have you been this whole time"

"Well you see I was at this bar-"Kankuro started but was interrupted by Temari

"A bar? You were at a bar while we were here taking care of 13 toddlers capable of many devious things." Temari seethed in menacing soft tone

"Ok before you start yelling let me tell you what happened"

ImALine ImALine ImALine ImALine ImALine ImALine ImALine ImALine ImALine ImALine ImALine ImALine

**Kankuro's pov**

"I was extremely stressed out about taking care of so many little kids so I kind of panicked. I mean I couldn't simply take care of one child and he was my brother so I doubted I could deal with thirteen of them. So I did just about what any grown man would do when he is stressed out about something… I went to a bar to drink away my problems. Now as I was walking in I was heading towards the farthest and darkest corner of the place until I saw something that caught my eyes."

"It was a girl. She is about my age give or takes a month or two. Dark silky smooth black hair and the prettiest shining pink eyes, she wore a light blue sundress and sparkly high heels. Now what really drew Kankuro to her was the fact that she had about six empty sake bottles around her starting on her seventh and was asking a thousand questions a minute. So me being the curious person I am decided to take a seat next to her. "

"I then ordered me a sake and that's when it happened. So I was about to grab the bottle she reached for her eighth one which stood next to mine and our hands touched. At that we looked into each others eyes and something happened. I don't know what but something did happen. After that we talked and got to know each other a little bit. I found out she is visiting from the tea country doing something….I'm not exactly sure what but I know she is not a ninja. So after a while and a few more hundred questions we left."

**End Kankuro's pov**

"And so now I'm here and I have a little surprise for you." Kankuro went outside the door. You could hear a few quiet whispers and a little shuffling. And then Kankuro appeared again but this time not alone. He had a girl around his age wit waist length hair.

"This is my new girlfriend and she will be staying with us for a while. Her name is Chihiro."

Temari and Shikamaru's mouths dropped

mALine ImALine ImALine ImALine ImALine ImALine ImALine ImALine ImALine ImALine ImALine ImALine

Sooo yea sum surprises are to come soon that may blow you away and soo

IM BAC BABY!

I have been gone for a while but we are down to 17 days of school. I m graduating from 8th grade and gunna become a fresh man so as of now I have a lot of free time to update…so I'm gunna add some new stories.. I'm open to write request for people…whatever you want…and update my other stories…especially fast-forward.

I've had that story planned for over a year and so its gunna have a lot of chapters and many more sequels so be prepared!

Ja'ne for now!


	6. Chapter 6: Arguments

Arguments

WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING!" charged Temari as she ran and tackled Kankuro to the ground almost choking him until she suddenly froze. "What the-"

She was interrupted by Shikamaru starting to talk while also moving backwards, Temari caught in his shadow control technique copying. "Sorry about that", he apologized to Chihiro, "I'm Shikamaru and this is Temari Kankuro's older sister."

"Hi, nice to meet you both…sorry for intruding on your home but Kankuro insisted I come stay with you guys" Responded Chihiro

"Oh he did, did he "seethed Temari as she sent one of her fiery glares at her brother. "Well apparently he forgot that we are taking care of 13 of our best friends who just happened to be turned into toddlers."

"No HE didn't" Kankuro augured back emphasizing the he glaring back at his sister until he saw her reach for her fan. "I bought Chihiro over so she could have a place to stay and help out with caring for the toddlers."

"What do you mean a place to stay?" didn't you say she was here on some business…shouldn't they have paid for her to be able to stay at a hotel or some type of inn." Shikamaru inquired getting suspicious… he was almost sure he had seen her somewhere before…he just couldn't figure out where.

"Yea they should of but on the way here I had received a message from a messenger hawk. The note they sent said they ran into some finical difficulties and said I would have to find some where to stay since they couldn't afford to put me in a hotel or inn of some sort. And so I had gone to the bar after arriving here to vent out of my frustrations of not having somewhere to go." Chihiro explained

"Ummmm I see now, no wander you took Kankuro's offer to let you stay here". Concluded Shikamaru

"Yea so I see that instead of being a whore with some other guy just to get into their home you decided to come here and be Kankuro's little slut huh? And fallow him around like a lost puppy. Figures with how your dressed…if I was to see you on a corner I would think you were sum cheap type of a prostitute tying to get laid". Snarled Temari looking Chihiro seeing the overly short blue dress she wore and sparkly blue stilettos.

"TEMARI!" Shikamaru screeched uncharacteristically at Temari "you shouldn't be so rude to a guest; I understand you being troublesome believe me….but that was uncalled for!"

Temari looked at Shikamaru with a surprised look then just looked to the ground.

"Yea Temari you have no business talking to her like that-"Kankuro started to rant but shut up as soon as he saw the look Temari shot her.

"Hmmmm, troublesome. Sorry Chihiro for Temari's rudeness, she will be dealt with later." He said sending a look that frightened her so much she had back away from him just to feel safe. "You can stay for now but we will discuss this some more in the morning." "You can stay in the guest room for now Kankuro will show you to the guest room….I have a little problem to fix" He finished glancing back at the downcast looking Temari leaning on the opposite wall.

"Uh, _Gomen nasai for any problems I have caused you guys." She glanced over at Temari_

Shikamaru followed and saw the line of Chihiro's sight lead to Temari. "HUH look, don't worry about her I'll make everything better. So go get some rest."

"A-_Arigatou" Chihiro stammered while bowing to thank Shikamaru. Then hurriedly catching up to Kankuro who was heading up the steps, on her way though she passed by Temari, their eyes meet. And suddenly both of them went into a state of shock. Temari jumped off the wall and Chihiro hurried quickly to Kankuro._

_**Temari's PoV**_

I knew there was something oddly familiar about her, but when our eyes met. I knew it was her! I never really got along that great with her….but IS why she-

Temari! I heard Shikamaru call me "what got into you. How come you snapped on her like that?"

"I can't stand her"

"What do you mean you can't stand her?!She makes Kankuro happy, and you just me her."

"No"

"No?"

"NO!"

"What do you mean by no?" "What's wrong?"

"I hate her. I don't want her anywhere near Kankuro!"

"What are you talking about?"

"This isn't my first time meeting her and she isn't Chihiro." Her name is Princess Lyn Kobayashi she has a Genjutsu cast on her so no one can tell who she really is.''

"Kobayashi? You don't mean….."

"Yes Lyn Kobayashi, Princess of the small forest village in the Land of Woods" I got to meet her when I was bringing her father a message." Kankuro had gone with me." He had met her and so he had slowly fell in love with her." But when the time had came for them to go steady after we would leave and go back every once in a while the truth came out." We had found out she was already engaged." It broke Kankuro's heart."After we got back to the sand village and saw how broken up Kankuro was he decided to remove us from going back there," "She broke my little brothers heart." She did something to him that he'll never forget." And so as long as he remembers I will hate her."

"I see…So that's why she looked so familiar to me." "I've seen pictures of her in mission reports of people who have gone to where she lives." But why is she here in that disguise?"

"I don't know…but I doubt she's supposed to be…plus why is she trying to get near Kankuro." I clenched my fist and squinted my eyes shut at the thought of her hurting him again.

"It's going to be okay we will make sure nothing happens to him." He reassured me grabbing my shoulders. I was about to protest but then he surprised me. He grasped me into a hug. And I couldn't believe what I did next but I surprised myself. I started to cry.

**End Temari POV**

"Um, guys there's a little problem" Kankuro said walking down the steps, but stopped when seeing his sister crying into Shikamaru's chest.

"What is it?" Asked Shikamaru

"Well Gaara and Desake cast the jutsu on their rooms before they left earlier today and so no one can get in their rooms. So there's only three rooms."

"It's ok Kankuro, just go to sleep we'll figure it out later" she said sitting on the couch curling up.

"Ok" He said confused going back up the steps.

"He seems so happy right now. That is how he was right after he met her the first time. Too bad he doesn't know who he's dealing with. Temari said while unconsciously leaning into Shikamaru who just sat next to her.

"I think for now we shouldn't tell him or anyone else."

"Ok" Temari yawned closing her eyes

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm ok."

"Temari I know something's wrong"

"_Nemui that's it "_

"_Well then I guess I should take you up stairs then" Shikamaru concluded lifting Temari bridal style after her dosing off a little bit._

_Once they got up the steps Shikamaru gently shifted Temari in his arms so he could open the door to her room. Once in he pulled back the covers and placed her in the bed. When he looked down at her gently breathing he sighed a sigh of relief. He was so happy both of them were already in their night clothes =, because he knew it would've been troublesome trying to change a half sleep Temari. He then proceeded to walk out the room until her heard a soft whimper._

"_Hmm?"He asked_

"_Onegai shimasu"_

"_Onegai shimasu?_

"_Onegai shimasu stay with me tonight."_

"_Fine I will...but only because you asked so nicely" he replied walking over to the bed moving the covers back gently getting into the bed."_

"_Arigatou,_ O sewa ni narimashita"

"_Dō itashimashite"_

"_O yasumi nasai Shikamaru" Temari yawned snuggling up to his chest._

"_O yasumi nasai Temari" Shikamaru replied back "_Ai shiteru" He said the last part even though he knew she didn't hear him.

Ok look sorry for not updating! But next time-A day with Kanky-kun And Chi-Chan

Dictionary time (for those who don't know what the Japanese words mean "

_Gomen nasai- _**I am (really) sorry**

_Arigatou-_** Thank you**

_Nemui-_** I feel sleepy**

_Onegai shimasu-_** Please**

O sewa Ni narimashita-** Thanks for everything**

_Dō itashimashite-_** You're welcome**

_Yasumi nasai-__**Good night**_

Ai shiteru- **I love you**


	7. Chapter 7: Uncle Kanky-kun and aunt Chi-

Uncle Kanky-kun and aunt Chi-Chan

Kankuro's Pov

"Go away" I groaned as I swatted at the thing that had been poking me moments ago. It was too early for me to be awake right now. All I wanted was to sleep for a few more hours but still the poking continued. I finally decided to look up. I cracked my eyes open and was surprised to see the tear stained face of Lee. "What's wrong?" I ask him

He sniffles for a few seconds and when I thought he opened his mouth to speak instead he started to scream tears rolling down his now flushed face.

I panicked. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I grabbed him and put my hand over his mouth causing him to start flailing screaming even louder. Kankuro was so lost. Even though I had taken care of Gaara when he was younger didn't mean I was good at it. So I did what I did when Gaara was younger. I looked for Temari.

As I walked the house I felt as if something bad was going to happen. This feeling only got worse when I walked into Temari's room and saw neither Temari nor Shikamaru. I then went downstairs and checked but they were nowhere to be found.

Lastly I looked in the kitchen. There was where I found it, the piece of paper that would change the course of my day forever. I sighed still holding the paper as I walked up the steps. When I re-entered my room I saw that Chihiro was on my bed holding a smiling and giggling lee. She then turned to me with a smile. But it instantly turned into a worried look as she saw the depressed look on my face. "Kankuro, what's wrong?"

I handed her the note as I sat on my bed. She read out loud:

Dear Kankuro, my lazy brother and his friend Chihiro,

'Thanks to Kankuro's complete discernment of responsibility by abandoning Shikamaru and me yesterday with the kids we have left them in your care today. So please make sure you keep them safe. Change their diapers. And also take them to Lady Tsunade's office around 2. So good luck with them, and don't kill any of the kids either. Understand... Or else...' -.-

Love your sister

Temari.

p.s.' Hey Kankuro its Shikamaru. Just so you know this was all Temari's plan that I just happened to get dragged into. So bye.'

-Shika

Once she finished reading Chihiro couldn't help but smile. Even I couldn't help but laugh. I knew that the face Temari had drawn was probably the one she would make if I was standing in front of her.

"So I guess that means we need to get the kids ready for the day then." Chihiro said putting the note down

I nodded and said "Yea that would be a good Idea."

Normal POV

Chihiro carried Lee up the steps with her while Kankuro followed behind. When they reached the door they were surprised to see most of the kids were still asleep except for Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru. They all were standing in their cribs trying to escape.

"Listen up you brats!" Kankuro yelled hands on his hips. All the kids instantly jumped awake. He heard some sniffling and turned to the crib where Hinata was in.

All of a sudden here eyes got teary and she started to cry. Kankuro face palmed. "What did I do this time?" he asked picking her up. The yelling must have scared her he thought. At first he stood there looking at her red face. But then he remembered what Chihiro had done. He began rocking her while making soft sounds. She eventually stopped and stared at him.

"Uncle Kanky-Kun?" she said pulling on his hood. Kankuro twitched at the name.

"Yes Hinata?"

"I'm hungry."

Kankuro sighed and looked over to Chihiro. "Do not worry. After we bathe you guys and get you dressed you all will be fed." Chihiro smiled at her.

"Alright then, Chihiro will bathe he girls first. Then I will bathe the boys." Kankuro stated putting Hinata in Chihiro's arms and taking lee. He then put him down and went to get the other boys out of their cribs except for Neji who was in a normal bed and could get out himself. He then put them all I A play pin.

While Kankuro watched the boys Chihiro had taken the girls into the bathroom. 10 minutes later she emerged with 5 towel wrapped girls. Kankuro then went in with the boys.

"Ok girls time to get dressed." Chihiro smiled. She went to the bag sitting at the end of their beds and pulled out some clothes, pull ups, and diapers. She put the pull up on Tenten and Sakura and the diapers on the other girls. She then dressed them. By the time she finished Kankuro had all the boys out and was dressing them to. Once finished they herded all of the kids downstairs to the den.

"So what are we suppose to feed them anyway?" Kankuro asked as he watched the kids roll around on the floor and play around.

"Maybe oatmeal" Chihiro suggested. Kankuro nodded and went into the kitchen to make the oatmeal. He made enough for all the kids and put them into small bowls. He then walked back in and with the help of Chihiro distributed and fed the kids with little mess. Once all the kids were full they decided it was time to go. It was around 12 which meant they had two hours to explore.

"So where do you think we should go? Kankuro asked as He held the child leash that the boys were on. For some reason they were all trying to pull Kankuro in different directions.

"I really do not know. It is my first time in Konoha anyway" Chihiro reminds him as she smiled at the girls who stared into the windows of the stores they pass.

Kankuro thinks for a moment. "I know. There is a park near the academy. We can go there. Plus it is only a few minutes away from the hokage tower so it will not take long to get there."

"That is a great Idea!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"Here we are kiddies. Now go have fun and leave me alone" Kankuro announced as he unhooked the boys from their leashes.

They had just arrived at the park and Kankuro was ready to get rid of the annoying brats. On the way here they had caused so much trouble. Especially when Naruto and Choji tried sneaking food from one of the carts in the market and the owner started to yell thief. In the end Kankuro wound up paying him for the food due to the fact that Choji had already consumed all of the food they had taken.

"Make sure though not to hurt yourself and each other though. And do not wander off and talk to strangers. And If anything goes wrong and you see anyone lurking around make sure you come ell me aunty Chi-Chan or Uncle Kanky-Kun." Chihiro announced as she untied the girls. She then dismissed them with a wave of her hand as she and Kankuro sat on a nearby bench.

"OH my Kami. Children are so hard to deal with." Kankuro sighed sitting down.

Chihiro smiled. "It's not that bad. Most of them are well behaved."

Kankuro gave her a surprised look. "You seriously think that? Wow… But it is a lot harder than it was raising Gaara… but then agin he is not a deadly rampaging killer like he was back then."

"What do you mean?" Chihiro questioned.

"Well you see…" Kankuro started to explain.

With the children

"Choji don't eat that!" Ino exclaimed as she knocked a handful of sand out of the chubby boy's hand.

Choji pouted and looked at her. "But I'm hungwy"

"We just ate. Plus sand is dirty and has tons of disgusting bugs in it." Ino scolded.

"Bugs are not disgusting" Shino whined as he cradled a caterpillar in his hands. "They are awesome!"

Ino stuck her tongue at Shino and dragged Choji to where Sakura was laying down under a tree with Hinata.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" Ino asked

"I am looking at the flawers and Hina-chan is watching Naruto." Sakura giggled as she watched her white eyed friend blush.

"I-I am not!" Hinata exclaimed in her quiet voice twiddling with her hair.

The girls giggled at Hinata's response all the while not noticing Choji sneaking away. He had made his way over to where Neji , Lee, and Tenten were playing on the swings.

"Lee you do not have to push so hard" Tenten said as she gripped the swings in an iron death grip.

"But if I do not puwsh hard how will you let loose the yowthfulness which is fun. Is that not right Neji!" Lee shouted with a smile.

Tenten and both lee turned to a sick looking Neji. "I need to get off" he squealed running off the swings and to the nearest bush where he threw up.

"What just happened!" yelled Kankuro who had been sitting down but saw Neji throw up and ran over.

"I do not feel well." He whined looking paler than usual.

Kankuro sighed and picked him up He then yelled. "Alright kiddies time to go see Tsunade-Sama"

The Hokage's Office

Tsunade looked up through alcohol induced drowsiness . "What do ya' want?" she questioned rudely.

"I want these kids to be cured so I can go back to being a childless guy." Kankuro stated while he rocked a sleeping Neji on his shoulder.

"I am working on it. I just need more time "I have almost got it. I am just looking for the last part and I will be done. So come back in two days" she says then success fully threw them out.

"Well she is a very kind lady" Chihiro stated as she held both Gaara and Desake.

"Ye you should see her when she is sober." Kankuro said sarcastically. "So where to next?"

"Food!" All the kids exclaimed at once except for the still napping Neji.

"Alright then how about Ichiraku's?" Kankuro asked running a hand over the top of his hood.

"Yes mos defwinately!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up and down.

Chihiro grinned. "Then it is decided."

So they made their way there with little incident other than a small fight Kiba and Naruto got in. which caused Kankuro to put a just waking Neji down and stop the two before they hurt each other.

When they went in they asked for a long table with only 5 chairs 3 booster seats and 10 high chairs. Once everyone was situated they ordered. Mostly it was miso ramens, or pork ramens. When the food came out that is when the trouble really began. It all started out fine. They were eating ok. The kids needed help occasionally. But then it happened. Naruto had taken a handful of his noodles and tossed at Kiba for revenge from earlier. Kiba then after being hit took a handful of his own but missed Naruto and wound up hitting lee who threw some back. And from there on out it was a full on war. In the end they got kicked out of the restaurant and told not to come back until everyone was back to normal.

So after that they decided to go back to the house. When they did get back to the house they were surprised to see Shikamaru and Temari on the couch watching TV. Kankuro immediately began to yell.

"Where have you two been?"

"We went out." Temari stated bluntly.

Kankuro rolled his eyes " I know that but why would you leave me here with the kids."

"Because you abandoned me with them yesterday." Temari explained

"So who cares?!" Kankuro screamed

The argument went like this for the next 5 minutes until Kankuro got so mad that he stormed out the house dragging Chihiro behind and to the closes bar.

"That went well" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Shut up!" Temari sighed picking Gaara up. "We need to put them to bed now."

So that is what Shikamaru and Temari did. They washed the small children then put them to bed. Then Shikamaru and her went to sleep themselves dreaming of the day they spent together.


	8. Chapter 8: Missing Kids

Okay, so I have absolutely no excuse to why I haven't updated in over a year. Yes things get busy, but it is due to my own laziness so I'm sorry. So here's the long awaited update!

Neji sighs as he looks at Tenten. He nods as she looks around to make sure no one was around. She grins. She throws a small fork that he had hidden in her shirt to him. He crawls out of his bed and to the crib Gaara was in. He then goes to work. He uses the end of the fork to unscrew the screw holding the safety bars up. When he's finished He helps him climb out. He then goes over to Desake's crib and undoes hers. All while doing this Lee and Tenten wake the other kids. They try being as quiet as they possibly can. They then slowly sneak down stairs. The boys quietly grab a few bags from around the house. The girls go to the kitchen and grab all the snacks. The girls then take all the food and put it in the bags the boys had gotten. All of them follow Desake out of the back door.

Kankuro yawns as he wakes. He looks at the clock. It was around nine in the morning. He smiles. For once he had some peace and quiet. He flops back onto his bed and closes his eyes. Suddenly he jumps up. Peace and quiet? They were taking care of 13 kids. Why the heck would it be so quiet? He goes to the kids' room. He frowns when he sees the empty state that it was in. He then goes and checks downstairs. It was just as empty. He rushes to Temari's room. He takes a moment to get over the shock of seeing her and the lazy ass asleep together. He shakes her awake.

"Temari!" He shakes his sister awake.

She groans. "What the hell is it?"

"The kids are missing!" He yells. Shikamaru and Temari both wake at hearing this.

"What do you mean missing?" She hisses as she grabs his collar and shakes him.

He shakes in fear. "I mean as in not here, Incognito, non-appearing!"

She pushes him away and stands. She rushes to the room. She looks it over. She sees the loosened screws and fork on the floor. "They escaped!" She gasps at this realization. She picks them up.

Shikamaru sighs as he walks in and sees what she was holding. "I guess we underestimated the skills they still apparently have."

"We have to find them! They could be in serious danger if they are left alone for too long." She gives him a worried look. He nods.

Chihiro walks in with Kankuro. "We just rechecked the kitchen. All the snacks are gone and we noticed a few of the bags missing." She murmurs.

"Along with all the utensils," Kankuro added.

Temari pulls at her undone hair. "Ugh! How in the world were thirteen toddlers so quiet?" She rushes into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Shikamaru and Kankuro look at each other. This wasn't going to be good at all.

All four frantic baby sitters rushed around the house as they searched for clues and got ready to go out and search. Once 20 minutes had passed they were all ready.

"So what all have you guys collected from searching around?" Shikamaru asks.

"First off they used forks to unscrew the crib bars, and to unlock the doors." Begins Kankuro.

"They then took the bags that we had stored in the closest and put the food in it." Chihiro jumps in.

Temari sighs. "They then escaped and now we have to find them."

Shikamaru nods. "They couldn't have gone too far. Plus someone has had to have seen a group of toddlers running around. So I think the best thing to do is split up and cover more ground. We'd get the best results if I searched with Kankuro, and Temari and Chihiro went with each other."

Kankuro nods. "Okay then! Let's go." They all rush out the house.

With Kankuro and Shikamaru

The two decide to take the North and west parts of town. They make sure to check every playground, store, restaurant, and building in that part of town. They sigh when nothing was turning up.

"Tsunde is going to kill us all." Kankuro murmurs.

Shikamaru chuckles darkly. "Well I guess we should start saying our prayers."

There was an awkward silence.

"Sooo, you and my sister have been hanging out a lot lately." Kankuro looks at him.

Shikamaru nods. "Yea, she's not as troublesome as most girls are."

Kankuro bites his lip. "Do you like her?"

Shikamaru blushes. "Well she is like, my best friend so of course I like her."

"Dude, you two have been sleeping in the same bed. I also notice the way you look at her." Kankuro gives him a stern look.

"I guess I could say I lo-"He stops mid-sentence when he notices something. He rushes to a bush. He pick up a bag of potato chips. He frowns. It was Choji's favorite. He knew because he bought it especially for him when they went shopping for the kids. The problem was the bag was only half eaten. "They were here…" He notices that there was a few trinkets leading around the edge of the village towards the south where the girls were. "This way!" Shikamaru runs with Kankuro following.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

With the girls

Temari glares at Chihiro.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Chihiro sighs, "It wasn't my choice to leave your brother!"

"Sure! Because you had absolutely no idea that being engaged would hurt him after so called falling in love with him!" She growls

"You wouldn't understand!" She crosses her arms.

Temari snaps. "Well of course Princess Lyn! I have no clue why you and your royal ass thinks you can walk all over the rest of us!"

She slaps a hand over her mouth. "Don't say that so loudly!"

Temari slaps her. "Don't you dare touch me with those filthy hands!"

"Oh! My hands are filthy? Says the she whore who sleeps with everyone in the sand country! Just because your dad was Kazekage, and your brother is now, doesn't mean you're hot stuff!" Lyn yells.

Temari punches her dead in her face.

"Wow!" Shikamaru grabs Temari as he watches Lyn fall to the ground.

Kankuro attends to Chihiro. He glares at his sister.

Temari was trying to break away from Shikamaru. "The bitch touched me!"

"Oh! Aren't you one o talk you whore!?" Chihiro screams back.

"That's it!" Temari reaches for the fan on her back. "I'm wiping your exist-"She freezes when something down a trail catches her eyes. She squirms out of Shikamaru's arm and runs over. She picks up the small bear. Her eyes widen. "This is Gaara's, he never goes anywhere without it. Even at his normal age he usually keeps it hidden." Her voice was laced with fear and worry.

Kankuro nods. "This is not good at all."

"We need to search farther out." Shikamaru helps Temari calm down.

Chihiro agrees. "That would be the best option for us at this point."

So that's what they did. They searched until late at night when not even the moon shone enough light to guide them.

"Maybe we should give it a rest for the night. " Chihiro yawns.

"The selfish bitch has spoken." Temari grumbles as she kicks over a large rock.

Kankuro stops. "What the hell is your problem Temari!?"

"Oh! Are you sure you want to know?" She steps forward.

Shikamaru stops her. "Calm down and take a breath. All of our energies are running high. I think a rest is what we all need to refresh ourselves and start over tomorrow. "

She glares. "Fine." She stomps off in the direction of the house. Shikamaru follows closely behind her.

Kankuro takes Chihiro's and follows after the two.

"What is going on between you and my sister?" He asks Chihiro.

She shrugs. "I don't know, maybe she is jealous."

He frowns. "Of what?"

"Us." She nods. "I think she has a thing for that Shikamaru guy, and she is mad because you and I have such a wonderful relationship. All she ever gets is a bunch of one night stands."

Kankuro stops her quickly. "Wait one minute. My sister doesn't have one night stands. Where'd you hear that?"

She thinks. "A few girls around town. They say she's always sneaking around at night."

He sighs. "Those aren't one night stands. Those are her excursions with Shikamaru. She thinks I don't know but I do. Those two have been sneaking for a couple of years now."

Chihiro looks at him shocked.

He smiles bitterly. "The one's spreading rumors are the real whores. Those are Shikamaru's fan girls. Don't trust them." They arrive at the house.

Temari throws sandwiches at them that Kankuro manages to catch.

"Eat up." She takes hers and Shikamaru upstairs. She slams the door.

Kankuro sighs. The two eat and head to bed.

Shikamaru looks at Temari. He listens and waits for Chihiro and Kankuro to fall asleep.

"What was that!?"He finally scolds her.

She makes a face. "What?"

"That childish behavior you exhibited."

She rolls her eyes. "Nara relax."

He gives her a look. "You shouldn't have hit her! That girl can start a war in a flash."

She smirks. "So watcha guunna do? Spank me?"

His face flushes red. He turns over and lays down. "Goodnight."

She giggles. "Night… Shika." She turns out the light and goes to sleep.

The next morning the four go out and search for the kids. Around two in the afternoon it began to storm. They had to return home. At this point Temari was frantic.

"…for all we know they could be dead in a ditch, their body parts could be sold on the black market, or.." she gasps. "They are being sold to pedophiles and child molesters!"

Kankuro grabs his sister and makes her sit. "Your pacing is causing a rut on the carpet. I'm sure they are fine! Gaara always used to wander off! He always got home safe though!"

"THIS ISN'T JUST GAARA, KANKURO! This is Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sai, Shino Naruto Sakura, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Desake, AND Gaara!" She gives him a look.

Shikamaru nods. "What will we tell the hokage? Their parents? We just basically lost the next generation of Konaha's best ninja's and the Kazekage!"

Chihiro brings them tea and stay silent.

They all try thinking of what the next move is.

Ok! Finite! I'm so happy I got this done! I feel so refreshed! I truly forgot how much I loved writing. Especially with how all the writing I've been doing has been for college essays and those just stress me… But this type of writing is relaxing!

So thanks for reading and have a good day!


End file.
